Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and devices for cleaving optical fibers via a scribe wire.
Technical Background
During the manufacture of an optical cable, the optical cable may be produced with an excess fiber stub that protrudes beyond a desired length. For example, after an epoxy curing process is complete, the excess fiber stub may protrude past the ferrule end face on an optical fiber connector. As an intermediate step, such as, immediately prior to buffing and polishing the optical fiber of the optical cable, the optical fiber can be cleaved to remove the excess fiber stub.
Some manufacturing processes rely upon a manual process of scribing the optical fiber to remove the excess fiber stub. For example, an operator may hold the fiber optic connector. While holding the fiber optic connector, the operator may slide a scribing pencil tip across the optical fiber connector. The excess fiber stub beyond the scribe location can then be removed from the optical fiber connector in order to get a clean cut without shattering the fiber optic glass. However, the scribing pencil may have poor robustness and the variability of the manual process can be dependent upon the particular abilities of the operator.
Accordingly, alternative methods and devices for cleaving optical fibers are desired.